El Halcón del poder oculto
by Hermian Vampires's
Summary: Hermione vive alejada, o eso es lo que cree ella de sus amigos..pero, por questiones de trabajo o por capricho del destino, se volverána encontrar....muy pronto, muchas extrañas situaciones harán ver el poder de los chicos...HHr
1. Chapter 1

Una brisa fresca se filtró por las suaves cortinas de la oscura habitación, haciendo que éstas se hincharan momentáneamente antes de ponerse a bailar un vals oscuro y silencioso. Unos segundos después, la ventana se abrió con un suave chirriar unos poco centímetros, haciendo que el ser que se hallaba tumbado en la cama se moviera un poco, sin llegar a despertar.

La suave brisa pasó por encima del cuerpo humano tapado por finas sábanas de seda oscura, que se enroscaron entre ellas. Un suave gemido salió de entre las suaves sábanas, mientras un cuerpo cansado se incorporaba.

-... ¿Es ya de día...?-se preguntó ella misma con cansancio.

La persona se incorporó de nuevo, estirándose, mientras se ponía en pié, andando por la suave moqueta aterciopelada que le relajaba los descalzos pies de la muchacha. La chica se dirigió con ojos dormidos hacia la ventana de dónde provenía el suspiro de la naturaleza y abrió las cortinas con cuidado, pero solo un poco. Después de eso, sin mirar al exterior, se dirigió, rodeando de nuevo la cama, con parsimonia, hacia el otro lado de la grande cama, donde había un gran espejo de pie, pero pasándolo de largo y traspasando una puerta a si lado, de gran marco estilo gótico blanco. La chica entró en el blanco y amplio baño y se dirigió, andando entre las frías y suaves baldosas hasta llegar a la bañera, donde, sentándose en el gran y blanco mármol, ponía en marcha el grifo, con agua caliente, acompañada de fría. La chica dirigió su bonita mirada hacia unas cortinas inmóviles y blancas, situadas al lado, por la parte superior de la bañera. Se alzó y poniéndose de puntillas, consiguió abrir la pequeña ventana de oscura madera, dónde entonces, con pequeñas ondulaciones se pusieron a bailar las cortinas.

Al rato, tras sentarse nuevo, la chica paró el grifo con cuidado, cerró la puerta del baño y se quedó mirando la superficie del agua, inmóvil y cristalina.

-A pesar de la brisa fresca, parece que hoy no va a ser un de sol-se dijo mientras se desvestía y se quitaba el blanco camisón, para introducirse en la bañera, dónde, después de hacer aparecer con diferentes mezclas de jabones y sales, mucha espuma, se relajó.

-Acabo de levantarme y ya estoy cansada...no hay derecho, esto sólo me pasa a mi..

Pasó un rato hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando aparecer tras ella a una chica rodeada por una toalla blanca y el vaho detrás de ella. Ella se dirigió hacia su gran guardarropa, que estaba al final de la habitación, al lado de unas cortinas que impedían que la oscuridad se disipase. Sin decir nada, ella abrió las robustas puertas del armario de color caoba y buscó prendas de ropa. Tras cambiarse y ponerse calzado, la chica, con el pelo medio seco, abrió las grandes cortinas del final de la habitación, dejando ver, tras ellas, una gran vidriera transparente, donde, en el centro estaban unas puertas de cristal, que daban a una pequeña terraza redondeada de fría y blanca piedra. Abrió ella la puerta, dejando que el aire le diese en la cara y haciendo ondear sus largos cabellos y sus delicadas ropas.

Hermione Granger se apoyó en una columna de su terraza, mirando el paisaje. Delante de ella, grandes explanadas de verde pasto y de verdes y profundos bosques, con un pequeño lago en uno de ellos de alzaban ante ella, al igual que esas verdes y altas montañas, acompañadas de misteriosa niebla que aún las cubría. El cielo estaba tapado por nubes violetas y azuladas, don algún destello dorado que se escapaba de vez en cuando por alguna nube poco resistente, yendo a parar al pequeño lago. Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante sus pensamientos y el paisaje. Ese descuido por parte de la nube...

-Ese descuido de la nube, por dejar pasar al rayo de sol y el lago azul me recuerda tanto a Ronald...-decía la chica en voz baja- Ron...tan despistada como tú.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la niebla que se espesaba en las montañas cercanas y en algunos bosques, y sonrió con melancolía.

-Esa misteriosa y mística niebla...junto a esas verdes montañas, me recuerda tanto a...Harry...tan misterioso como él y esos ojos...-decía la chica con melancolía-...Ginny, Luna, Remus, Tonos...papá, mamá...os hecho de menos...

Una fuerte bocanada de aire la empujó fuertemente contra la columna. Cuando se volvió a incorporar bien se dirigió hacia la baranda fría y se apoyó en ella.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger!-le gritó alguien debajo suyo. La chica miró y allí vio a un señor, de unos cincuenta años de edad, algo rechoncho y con cara afable, que lo saludaba con la mano en alto.

-Buenos días, Jack!-le respondió con una sonrisa- no me llames así, llámame como siempre!

El hombre sonrió aún más y le hizo un gesto con la mano, mientras se iba hacia dentro de la puerta de debajo de la chica.

Hermione se giró con intención de ir hacia su habitación, y entonces, se vio en una de las cristaleras de un saliente de su misma planta, la habitación contigua. Una chica de hermosos ojos castaños le devolvió la mirada con melancolía en los ojos. La muchacha entró en la habitación a paso lento y después, fue abriendo las cortinas de la estancia. Su cama estaba desecha y la habitación con algo de desorden, cosa poco habitual en ella.

-Empiezo a tener hambre...-se decía ella. Unos suaves golpes en la gran puerta de la habitación la hicieron sobresaltar.-¿Quién es?

-Señorita...-empezó una voz femenina detrás de la gran puerta. Hermione suspiró con alivio, y sonrió suavemente a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? He de limpiar su habitación, señorita Granger...

Hermione se quedó delante de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirando a la pared de madera de delante suyo con sus castaños y bellos ojos, travesando la puerta con la mirada.

-Señorita Granger, por favor, se me hace tarde y aún me quedan cosas para hacer...

-No, Mirelle.

La chica notó cómo Mirelle se quedaba extrañada y sorprendida detrás de la puerta.

-¿Porqué?

-Ya se que llevas unos días aquí, Mirelle, pero yo no soy ningún ogro, no me trates de usted, que tengo tú misma edad...ya sabes des del primer día que me has de llamar por mi nombre, ¿Para qué lo tengo, si no?

La chica de castaño cabello abrió la puerta con una suave sonrisa, desconcertando aún más a Mirelle.

-¿Está claro? Además recuerda, si tienes algún problema, te falta algo o lo que sea, me lo dices...pero sobretodo, trátame como a una amiga...vives en mi casa, lo natural es eso, tú imaginate que compartimos casa...auque la verdad-decía la castaña-..compartimos casa...bueno, es igual, tú como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Mirelle, era una chica algo más baja que la castaña, con el pelo rubio y ojos verdes azulados, de piel blanca y buen cuerpo. La chica iba vestida con una falda negra, algo mas baja de la rodilla y una camisa beige de tres cuartos. En las manos llevaba su varita y parecía algo avergonzada.

-Esta bien...Hermione.-Ante eso, la de limpia mirada castaña sonrió más pronunciadamente.

-Tengo mucha hambre...¿ya has desayunado?-le preguntó.

-Si, a primera hora...

-Pues yo la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre, por lo que no me entretendré ni te entretendré a ti...por cierto, Mirelle, siento decirte que hoy tienes un poco más de faena en mi habitación...

-Mirelle ya había entrado en la habitación y se quedó mirando la cama y el baño, sorprendida también del desorden, poco, pero al fin y al cabo, desorden, de la habitación.

-Por fin puedo hacer la faena por la cual fui contratada...-le dijo la criada a la muchacha, des de dentro de la habitación- cada día, cuando venía aquí, estaba prácticamente todo hecho...

-Pues hoy tendrás más faena...-se oyó por el pasillo.

Hermione Granger bajaba en esos momentos por las escaleras de mármol blanco que la gran casa. Hermione tenía 21 años recién cumplidos, y, para que mentir, era una chica francamente hermosa, aunque ella no lo reconocía. Su cabello, antes enmarañado, eran ahora mares de ondas castañas hasta un poco más de media espalda en los cuales, más de un hombre había deseado ahogarse en ellos. De estatura media, la chica tenía un cuerpo envidiable. Unas finas y largas piernas, un vientre liso y un busto digno de su hermosura. Tenía las facciones de su rostro finamente marcadas, unos ojos castaños con algunos destellos dorados, que hacían ver la dulzura y nobleza de su corazón, eran cálidos, pero, en cualquier momento, podían volverse fríos como el hielo.

Hacia un año que trabajaba, y era muy buena en su trabajo.

-Buenos días, Hermione-le dijo una mujer algo rechoncha pero con rostro agradable, de ojos azules y cabellos negros, mientras ella bajaba los últimos escalones.

-Buenos días, Katie.

-Tu almuerzo está en la cocina.

-Gracias.

Hermione se dirigió a paso acelerado hacia la gran cocina estilo rústico de su "pequeña" casa. Cuando entró, vio dentro Jack, un hombre mayor de ojos casi negros al que ya había saludado por la mañana.

-Aquí tienes, lo de siempre, un café poco cargado con una tostada untada en mantequilla del pueblo.

-Hoy me he levantado con hambre...-decía la chica mientras se sentaba en una silla, para luego arrimarse a la mesa circular de la cocina. La chica empezó a comer rápido, por el hambre que tenía, mientras el hombre la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No tienes prisas, hoy es sábado, no trabajas...

-Nunca se sabe, mi trabajo prácticamente no tiene horarios...

.Eso es lo malo de ser una de las mejores, Hermione...

Ante ese comentario, la chica no pudo hacer menos que sonrojarse mientras aminoraba el ritmo de comida. Una media hora después, la chica salió de la cocina para dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo, un gran vestíbulo.

-Demasiado, para mi gusto...-solía decir la chica ante algunos comentarios.

La joven, al llegar al vestíbulo, de donde una de las paredes, colgaba un gran espejo, en el cual no se miró, abrió una de las dos puertas pesadas de madera y se escabulló hacia fuera. Estando en el porche de piedra, la chica pudo notar el frescor del ambiente y la humedad de la niebla. Con paso a modo de paseo, la chica se dirigió hacia detrás de su casa, más parecía a un castillo, rodeándola por un lado.

-Y pensar que esta casa es mía...si me lo hubieran dicho hace dos años, me hubiera reído en toda su cara...-se decía la chica mientras recorría con la mirada la casa.

-El señor Carter hizo bien en dejarle la casa, señorita-le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. La chica se giró y vio a una mujer mayor, pero con aires de vitalidad, que la miraba sonriente con sus ojos marrones.

-No lo se, es muy grande para mí...-dijo Hermione con tristeza.

-Ya se acostumbrará, señorita...

La mujer y la joven fueron hablando hasta que acabaron de rodear la casa y quedaron en la parte trasera, dónde, tras unas explanadas de verde pasto, se hallaba un bosque algo profundo. Las mujeres se sentaron en un banco de pierda y siguieron hablando.

-A esta casa la llaman el castillo de los halcones...me lo dijeron el otro odia...y con razón...es muy grande...-comentó Hermione, mirando la casa.

-Es un castillo e verdad, señorita...-dijo la anciana, sorprendiendo a la joven.

-Pensaba que era una imitación de algún castillo famoso...

-No, verá, señorita, este castillo fue antiguamente habitado y construido por un hombre, más bien, brujo. Le encantaban los castillos, y como era buscado por aquellos entonces, por la caza de brujas, decidió venir para esta zona medio deshabitada, donde se juntaban unos cuantos magos y construir aquí un castillo...

-¿Sabe usted el porque le llaman "el castillo de los halcones"?

-La anciana sonrió, mirándola con avidez.

-Por supuesto. El mago se llamaba Line Carter, pero, para no levantar sospechas decidió cambiarse el nombre al de Survoir Carter. Tras esta máscara, el joven gobernante, se enamoró de otra bruja. Al principio no se llevaban nada bien. Ella era tan rápida y elegante como un halcón. Al final, la chica cayó bajo sus encantos, y, cuando se casaron, dicen que como regalo de bodas, Line le dejó una habitación a la novia lleno de halcones para demostrar su amor, ya que era al animal preferido de la chica...La dinastía Carter ha seguido en pié des de hace hasta mas o menos...dos meses...

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida ante la declaración de la anciana.

-Entonces, mi mentor, el señor Carter era descendiente de Line Carter...-se dijo más para si misma que para la anciana-...vaya...pero...¿Porqué me ha dejado a mi esto?

-Te ha legado su castillo, porque, aparte de no tener herencia, para él eras como una hija, y además, dijo que no pensaba dar ni dejar que nadie que no conociera pusiera un solo mueble suyo en su casa- dijo la anciana riéndose. La muchacha se había quedado muda, no sabia que decir, pero miraba el castillo con melancolía.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda con él...está en una zona apartada de la humanidad, del estrés de la cuidad...aquí se está tranquilo, y con la Red Flu llego al trabajo en un momento...es un lugar muy agradable...bueno, muchas gracias por la información, señora Gellar, tengo ganas de probar uno de sus deliciosos panes recién hechos, a ver cuando viene usted a verme más a menudo...

-Entre tu trabajo y que yo ya no estoy para dar saltos...adiós, Hermione.

-Adiós, señora Gellar-dijo Hermione, levantándose del asiento, dejando a la anciana reposar en el blanco banco. Hermione fue andando, mirando melancólica, recordando, el cielo tapado, a su amigos.

-Tengo ganas de veros...

En ese momento, como si sus palabras fueran escuchadas, oyó el sonido de un ave, el aleteo de de dos aves, más bien. La chica se giró extrañada. Sus padres y el trabajo se comunicaban por Red Flu.

Al instante reconoció a las dos aves que se iban acercando cada vez mas.

-Hedwig! Pig!-exclamó la chica, contenta. Cuando las aves llegaron a su altura, planearon hasta un banco cercano, donde pararon. Hermione se dirigió ante ellas y vio que llevaban dos cartas. Extrañada y emocionada, cogió la carta de la pequeña y inquieta lechuza, y la de Hedwig también. Mirando las dos, con ojos muy abiertos, por la sorpresa causada, leyó los remitentes en voz alta.

-..Ron Weasley...-y, abriendo aún más sus hermosas orbes castañas, pronunció el nombre del siguiente-...y Harry Potter...

Bueno...Hola! soy nueva, pero llevo unos cuantos años leyendo magníficos fics por aquí jeje, bueno, so digo ya por adelantado, que será un Harry/Hermione...

Espero haberos entretenido -...y si podéis dejarme algún review, mejor que mejor es mi primera historia de Harry Potter y me hace mucha ilusión esta historia...

Por si a alguien le interesa, ya digo que el trabajo de Hermione será algo clave para la historia...no se, lo digo por aclararlo...bueno, espero no tardar en actualizar, hasta el próximo capitulo! Espero Reviews, aunque sean malos...


	2. cartas y discusión

Hermione no cabía en si misma de la alegría que le provocaba el haber recibido las cartas. Aún estaba en el mismo sitio en el cual las había recibido, y de eso ya había pasado una media hora. Aún no las había abierto, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para hacerlo así como así.

-¿Hermione?-le preguntó una voz detrás de ella, lo que la hizo sobresaltar.

-¿Eh?

Delante de ella, tras voltearse, había un chico más alto que ella, rubio y con unos hermosos ojos azul claros. Era atlético y tenía una mueca de extrañeza en su cara mientras observaba a la chica.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó.

-Alan...pues...verás...jeje- decía algo nerviosa-es que...pues...he recibido estas cartas...jeje...

El chico de 22 años de edad, levantó una ceja, en señal de incredulidad sarcástica. Alan era compañero de trabajo de Hermione, y solía ir a verla, ya que la chica, aparte de trabajar con él, en su casa trabajaba una tía suya y la iba a ver de vez en cuando.

-Hace un rato que te estoy observando, Hermione...llevas como veinte minutos con las cartas en la mano...

-...-la chica miró las cartas algo avergonzada, bajó la mirada y dijo, algo sonrojada- es que...son cartas de Harry y Ron...

El joven pareció comprender entonces, y esbozando una suave sonrisa, le dijo:

- Ya entiendo...estás demasiado emocionada como para abrir unas cartas que llevas esperando des de hace mucho tiempo...y también demasiado emocionada como para darte cuenta que gracias a el aire fresco que hay aquí y –dijo mirando la ropa de la chica- yendo tan fresca...podrías coger una pulmonía...lo comprendo perfectamente, eso le pasa a todo el mundo, hasta a los más inteligentes...-dijo con un deje de sarcasmo.

Al darse cuenta Hermione de lo frío que era el viento mientras éste le acariciaba el cuerpo detrás de las suaves telas lilosas de componían su vestido de finos tirantes, la chica empezó a tener escalofríos, y, mientras se abrazaba a si misma, contestó con amabilidad irónica, algo enfadada:

-Idiota...-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la casa, seguida de las lechuzas.

-Es la verdad, Hermione...-y mirándola acusadoramente, le dijo- ¿no estarás intentando ponerte gravemente enferma para no tener que ir a trabajar? Porque tendría que ser muy grave para no ir, nuestro trabajo es algo...

-Te he entendido a la primera, Alan, gracias por tu aclaración, pero soy lo suficiente inteligente para saber ponerme falsamente enferma en un momento para no tener que trabajar, sin la necesidad de ponerme enferma de verdad...-decía irónicamente, para después, sentir cómo una suave tela se posaba en sus hombros fríos. Hermione paró en seco y se quedó mirando al chico rubio, con una mirada muy seria y algo amenazadora.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes, pero soy lo suficiente mayor para aguantar todo tipo de cosas y no necesito que nadie esté por mi...-dijo la chica mirándole- te lo agradezco, de verdad, pero no necesito la ayuda de nadie.

Hermione le tiró la capa que Alan le había dado en la cara y con cara enfadada, se dirigió con más rapidez hacia la puerta del Castillo de los halcones, seguida de las dos lechuzas.

Alan suspiró con resignación y una triste sonrisa pintada en sus ojos.

-Justamente lo que te falta es eso, Hermione, necesitas que alguien te ayude, no tienes por qué ser tan autosuficiente...pero eso puede solucionarse...-dijo con una sonrisa, antes de irse tras la chica.

_Hola, Hermione, _

_No se si te acordarás de tu amigo Ronald Weasley, porque tu nunca has tenido buena memoria, ni has sacado buenas notas...ni siquiera lo intentabas...eras un desastre en Hogwarts...y las normas...es que no respetabas ninguna...y encima nos obligabas a Harry y a mi a hacerlo también, para nuestro descontento, como lo de entrar en el lavabo de las chicas del segundo piso..._

_Jeje, ahora mismo, hace unos años, o, si estuviéramos cara a cara, estaríamos discutiendo, o puede que riendo, Herms, pero reconoce que por lo menos una cosa es verdad, no eras una santa con las normas, no se ahora, pero bueno, solo en casos extremos y con lo de el baño de Mirtle la llorona...que recuerdos. Te hemos echado mucho de menos, este tiempo que no nos hemos podido escribir. Seguro que tú no nos has echado nada en falta, conociéndote cómo te conocemos...y nosotros sufriendo por ti...Esta misión ha sido especialmente difícil y con mucho riesgo y, hay que reconocerlo, acción (algo que tanto a Harry como a mi nos hacia falta). Pero bueno, hace ya tiempo que no nos vemos, a pesar de nunca haber perdido el contacto vía lechuza...pero tenemos ganas de verte, y sabemos que te sigues viendo con Ginny y Luna, y que en mas de una ocasión has ido a mi casa a desayunar...pero como era por la mañana sólo mi madre y en alguna ocasión mi padre te han visto...ya te vale...por cierto, en la carta de Harry colaboramos los dos, solo te escribía esta para que sepas que no soy un insensible y que me acuerdo de ti, aunque Potter a veces hable en plural...jeje, tendrías que ver lo mosca que se pone cuando lo llamo por el apellido...está leyendo por encima del hombro...jeje...la verdad, es que Pig necesita hacer ejercicio, ya lleva muchas semanas sin hacer nada y se está engordando...estas galletas que le doy deben tener unas calorías...bueno, pues la carta de Harry, será más detallada, por que yo solo lo hacia por la broma del principio, y porque Potter no me dejaba ponerla en su carta, que si no Pig se queda en casa...bueno, Herms, espero que estés bien y que nos veamos pronto, tenemos un montón de cosas que contarte. Besos y recuerdos de parte de toda mi familia menos de mi parte...jeje, bueno, hasta otra! _

_Adiós y cuídate, intenta resistir sin nosotros un poco más, pero no mucho..sabemos que te cuesta esfuerzo, pero aguanta ni que sea un poco más...jeje_

_Ron Weasley_

Hermione no podía menos que sonreír ante cada palabra de su amigo escrita en la carta. ¡Por supuesto que los había echado de menos! Mucho...

-Por lo que me contaste, ese Ronald, era con quien te discutías tanto, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Alan, sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de piel negra en el salón, en frente de unas llamas que parecían danzar entre ellas, con una copa a medio llenar de un líquido rojizo cristal.

-Si...aunque con Harry también tenía mis riñas, pero eran menos frecuentes que entre Ron y yo...-respondió la chica de hermosas orbes castañas, que se hallaba sentada en un sillón contiguo al del atractivo rubio. Un pulcro silencio, sólo cortado por algunos sonidos de la cocina, sacaron de las cavilaciones mentales de la chica. El chico, sosteniendo la copa y mirándola con atención, le preguntó con apariencia desinteresada.

-¿No te queda la carta de la otra lechuza? La de Harry, supongo...-decía mientras miraba de reojo a la chica que aún tenia en sus manos la carta de Ron. Al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, la joven reaccionó sonrojándose un poco mientras ponía la carta en la mesa de madera que tenían en frente, mientras cogía el sobre aún sin abrir de al lado. Mirando el remitente con ensoñación, la chica se descalzó de su suave calzado oscuro y se arropó de cuerpo entero en el sillón. Con cuidado, la chica rasgó el sobre y de él, extrajo una carta, algo más larga que la anterior, y, tras la mirada atenta del chico de orbes azules, empezó a leerla en voz alta, como la anterior.

_Hermione,_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Has conseguido lo que te proponías? Y lo más importante... ¡¿Dónde diablos estás! No veas el susto que nos pegamos Ron y yo...menos mal que después Ginny nos lo explicó, que si no ya nos estás viendo en El Profeta, con la noticia de "Hermione Granger desaparece" en grandes titulares, en primera plana. No nos vuelvas a hacer eso...Bueno, pues, tras cinco meses sin contacto, al fin podemos escribirte...te lo juro, en cuanto nos veamos, si quieres te cuento más, pero de momento, no puedo decirte nada por carta, podrían interceptarla...ya sabes que el trabajo me lo tomo muy en serio y, aunque no me lo crea aún, Ron también...ahora es él el que me mira con mala cara...bueno...pues, tenemos muchas ganas de verte, hace ya dos años que no nos vemos en carne y hueso, aunque Ginny y Luna sí...siempre surgía algo de última hora, en nuestros respectivos trabajo nunca tenemos horarios...Herms, tú tenias madera de Auror, podías haber estado con nosotros...pero si preferías ese trabajo que escogiste y que nos ha distanciado (muy poco, eso lo he de decir)..Por lo menos espero que te vaya bien..._

_Ahora no tendrás excusa para no vernos, ya hemos acabado esa misión, y nos han dado unos días para descansar...supongo, que algún día de fiesta tendrás y si no...bueno, ya te pillaremos en algún momento. Además...a Ron y a mi nos han puesto de fijos, por muy buenos suplentes que fuéramos...al final algunos Aurores, aún estando activos, se han jubilado y nos han dejado cartas de recomendación...ya no tienes excusa, Herms, no ya, ya que, trabajando en misiones más importantes (me refiero, a tener en ella un papel de mayor importancia), podremos coincidir supongo, por los pasillos del Ministerio...y si no te buscamos y listos... Por lo que he visto, tú trabajo es bastante peligroso, cómo el nuestro, pero...hace unos días fuimos a tu "supuesto" apartamento. Picábamos y no abrías, nos preocupamos, y entramos...destrozamos la puerta, pero la dejamos como nueva, no te preocupes...te empezamos a buscar allí dentro, nos asustamos al ver algunos muebles rayados, y con quemaduras, las figuras destrozadas y todo muy desordenado...pensamos que te habían secuestrado...llamamos a Ginny y cuando se lo contamos todo lo que había pasado, se puso a reír. Supongo que en cuanto vio nuestras caras de preocupación, pensó que era mejor decirnos la verdad que tu no nos habías dicho antes...nos dijo que ése piso, que para todo el mundo era tuyo, resultaba ser una tapadera. Nos dijo que tú en realidad nunca habías vivido allí, y que vivías en un sitio bastante alejado de ese apartamento, pero que utilizabas ese para capturar a tus "presas" cuando, algunas enfadadas, o con sed de venganza, venían a por ti._

_Para hacer eso supongo que trabajarás en un sitio peligroso, y nos preocupa. Ginny nos contó que ella si sabia dónde vivías, y Luna también, pero que te tenía que pedir permiso a ti para que nos dijera donde vivías. No te lo habrá pedido, supongo, pero bueno, algún día de estos, nos veremos ,Herms, y tendrás que explicarnos lo que haces, cosa que se ve que esas dos también saben...creo que estoy algo celoso y Ron también, ellas saben muchas cosas de ti...lo que hace una misión de seis meses, o más bien, el trabajo...bueno, me despido, espero que respondas o si más no, que por lo menos des señale de vida, Hermione, estábamos preocupados...ya te vale, menudo susto. Espero que nos veamos pronto y que te vaya todo muy bien. Hasta muy pronto, besos de _

_Harry Potter_

_PD: Herms, por lo menos, ves de vez en cuando. Ves a tu supuesto apartamento y ordénalo un poco, así no creo que tus "presas" se traguen que sea tu casa, y más sin libros... (Tampoco nos dimos cuenta cuando estuvimos en ella). Adiós._

Cuando terminó, se escuchó la risa ahogada del chico de al lado, y, Hermione, tuvo que reconocer que tenía su gracia, pero no era su culpa...se sentía algo culpable por lo que les había pasado, y sin poder hacer ningún comentario sobre la carta, le preguntó a Alan:

-Hace tiempo que no me paso por el apartamento, tendré que ir algún día...debe estar hecho un asco...lo que me extraña-dijo mientras hacia una mueca de interrogación, mirándolo a los ojos directamente- es que la alarma silenciosa del apartamento no hubiese sonado...

-¿La que avisa que hay gente en el apartamento?

-Si...es extraño, siempre ha funcionado...-se dijo la chica con la mirada ahora baja hacia la carta. Alan la siguió observando, divertido por la estrena.

-Supongo que sí sonaría...pero le dará vergüenza explicarlo...a mi si me hubiese pasado, por lo menos a mi, si que me daría...-se dijo, llevando se la mano al mentón, pareciendo que estaba pensando, lo que causó la risa en la chica- ¿Les dirás algo?

-Les contestaré, si a eso te refieres...-le dijo la chica con los ojos algo entrecerrados, acurrucándose más en el sillón.

-Aparte de eso... ¿les dirás donde vives?

-...de momento, creo que no...

-Hermione, en cuanto los veas, no podrás evitarlo, tendrás tantas cosas para explicar, que esto se te escapa, recuerda que esos dos son de los mejores Aurores que hay hoy en día, Hermione...además de tus mejores amigos...si no les dices tú en que trabajas o cualquier cosa que quieran saber, ellos lo averiguarán...

-No pienso permitir que sepan en que trabajo...son muy sobre protectores, a pesar de que saben que se cuidarme sola...se preocuparían y estrían todo el día encima de mi...no quiero que eso pase...-dijo la chica girando la cara.

Un silencio se apoderó del gran salón en el que se encontraban. En la entrada del salón, en el vestíbulo, para separa la habitación, en vez de puertas, tenían unas grandes y largas cortinas color sangre oscura, de terciopelo, muy elegantes, aparte de unos escalones, puesto que la habitación estaba algo más elevada que el vestíbulo. En los grandes ventanales que daban al jardín, había unas bonitas cortinas color también sangre. Cuadros antiguos de retratos adornaban la habitación, a parte de la mesa de madera de en frente de la gran chimenea, rodeada de dos sofás a los lados y en frente de dos sillones, todo negro. A un lado de la chimenea, había un mueble bar, donde también había vinos, y uno de los cuales se hallaba encima de la mesa de oscura madera.

Alan posó en silencio su copa medio llena de delicado vino, sin haberlo tan siquiera olido, sobre la mesa. Hermione lo miró con reprobación.

-Siempre haces igual, no se como aun te ofrezco alguna cosa de beber. Siempre me pides algún vino o licor y después no bebes nada. No vale la pena abrir botellas sólo por capricho...

Alan le miró incrédulo.

-¿Te lo ha enseñado el señor Carter?

-Si...-dijo Hermione aún con algo de pena en la voz-...hoy me e encontrado a la señora Gellar y me ha dicho el por qué del nombre del castillo...

-¿A sí?-dijo Alan, intentado mostrar interés, pues se había dado cuenta que la chica quería cambiar de tema.

-Si...pensaba que era una imitación, y resulta que no...me han regalado un castillo en un lugar precioso...donde puedo tener la tranquilidad que deseo...

-Mientras no té llamen al trabajo...-acabó el chico de azules orbes.

-Si...

-Hermione...sólo dime una cosa...respóndeme a esta pregunta que te hago...-el chico rubio se giró y miró a la chica muy seriamente, cosa que la hizo extrañar, el chico muy pocas veces se ponía así de serioso, ni siquiera en el trabajo...

-¿El qué?-preguntó con interés.

-¿Serás tú misma, cuando llegue el momento de encontrarte con él? ¿Serás como el te recuerda?

La joven se extrañó mucho, y se sonrojó brutalmente ante la pregunta, que intentó responder de la manera más normal que le salía de la voz.

-Querrás decir ellos...no he cambiado, sigo siendo la misma de siempre...no tengo nada que ocultar ni nada para cambiar...¿por qué todos os empeñáis en qué he cambiado? No es cierto, soy la misma Hermione Granger de siempre...-decía ceñuda, mientras se ponía las zapatillas en sus delicados pies y se ponía en pié. Ante esa contestación, el joven Alan pareció enfadarse por algo, se puso también él en pié y, cogiéndola de los hombros con fuerza, sorprendiéndola, la obligó a volver a sentarse en el cómo sillón.

-¿Pero qué...?-dijo la chica mientras eso pasaba.

-Pero nada, Hermione. Ahora no me vas a interrumpir, Hermione, cállate por una vez y déjame halar, por favor- Hermione asintió, algo impresionada, y inclinó un poco la cabeza para que hablara- muy bien. Primero, no quería decir ellos, bueno, si, pero más no que sí...Hermione, si que has cambiado, hace tiempo que te conozco, cuatro años para ser más exactos...a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, te volvías más fría y más callada...no se cómo serias antes...las cartas no muestran la frialdad de las palabras con la que las escribes...tienen que estar preparados, para cuando te vean, has cambiado...Creo que todo por culpa del trabajo...

-Ellos también...

-Sh! Si, ellos también habrán cambiado, pero, hasta Ginny te lo dice...

-Escúchame tú ahora, Alan...soy fría con la gente que me viene de nuevo, lo aprendí en el trabajo, no tengo que ir siempre por ahí sonriendo, sólo me muestro como verdaderamente soy con los que conozco bien...

-Hace dos años que no los ves...

-Me he escrito cada semana con ellos...

-Eso no basta...además, de tu empeño con que no sepan en que trabajas...cuando los vayas a ver me los vas a presentar...y si no...ya me presentare yo...-la joven le miró algo incrédula.

-Pobre de ti que hagas o les digas algo...

-Tranquila, no les diré nada de tu vida sentimental, que se pondrán celosos...y menos a Harry..-dijo justo antes de dejarla ir de los hombros y sacarle la lengua, tras irse corriendo hacia la puerta de cortinas.

-Eh! Tú, espera!-le gritó Hermione, poniéndose en pié rápidamente, algo sonrosada, corriendo tras él, travesando las cortinas hacia el vestíbulo.

-Tía, me voy!-gritó Alan a su tía, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada, mirándose en el espejo y sonriendo cuando Hermione también se vio reflejada en él.

-Espera! ¿Cómo que no les vas a contar nada de mi vida sentimental? Pero si no hay nada que ocultar! Pero si no he salido con nadie des de hace tiempo!-le gritaba furiosa mientras le perseguía cuando el cogía el pomo con la mano.

-Ya, pero eso él no lo sabe...-dijo con retintín.

-¿Y por qué...por qué tendría que importarle a Harry eso? ¿Pro que no le explicarías nada a él especialmente?- le preguntó mientras el chico abría la puerta.

-Pues no sé...-y tras una sonrisa de burla, le soltó- dímelo tú...

-¿El que le has de decir, Herms? –preguntó una dulce voz.

Los dos jóvenes se voltearon para descubrir en la entrada a Ginebra Weasley, parada en el marco de la puerta.

-Ginny! no sabía que venias hoy, quiero decir...que...¿no venias mañana?-le preguntó la chica, concentrando su atención en la pelirroja y atractiva chica.

Ginny había crecido también, era toda una mujer, y para que ocultarlo, tenía cierta fama entre los hombres, era hermosa y muy perspicaz, sus cabellos encendidos y largo hasta los hombros enamoraba a muchos hombres, sabía lo que buscaba con cada hombre con el cual salía y estudiaba para ser sanadora. Era, junto a Luna, una de las mejores amigas de Hermione y sabía muchas cosas que la chica ignoraba sobre ella misma, le daba consejos cuando lo necesitaba, aunque la mayor parte de esos consejos no eran tomados en cuenta...Iba vestida con una falda por encima de la rodilla azul marino y un jersey de cuello alto sin mangas.

-Ginny!-dijo Alan también, contenta de verla- gracias por venir, has sido muy oportuna! La que me quitas de encima...bueno, Hermione, me voy, adiós Ginny, ya hablaremos en otro momento, adiós!- y se fue corriendo dejando a la chica de largos cabellos castaños con la palabra en la boca. Se quedaron así, en la puerta del castillo, mirando como, a lo lejos, el chico rubio desaparecía cuando estaba a unos metros de el enorme jardín.

-Bueno... ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Ginny, mirando con duda a su amiga. Hermione pareció despertarse y le dejó paso.

-Vamos a hablar a tu habitación...pero llevate las cartas que te han enviado...-le dijo la chica de rojos cabellos. Hermione se quedó algo atónita al ver que ella sabía lo de las cartas, y con algo de enfado, entró en el salón en el cual había tenido una pequeña discusión con el muchacho de ojos azules y cogió las cartas a contraactor. Cuando pasó por las escarlatas cortinas y bajó los pocos escalones del salón, se encontró con una sonriente chica en el pié de la escalera principal.

-Ya he preguntado por tu habitación. Ya está acabada hace rato y por lo que me han dicho, hoy les has dado su verdadero trabajo, Herms...-dijo mientras subía escaleras, seguida de la castaña que sonreía leyendo el remitente de las dos cartas, en especial la de cierto moreno.

-Si, me e despertado con unas pocas ganas de ordenar...me sabe mal haberle dejado la faena...-decía la castaña mientras seguía a la pelirroja por un pasillo lleno de retratos y puertas. Se pararon en una de las puertas, una gran puerta, compuesta por dos de éstas, Ginny abrió una de ellas y entró en unos aposentos grandes e iluminados.

-Demasiada claridad...-decía la chica, mientras la otra más joven se sentaba en la cama, con los doseles corridos, oscuros y las sábanas de seda también oscura. Esa habitación era algo oscura, y cuando no, contenía un fuerte color.

-Hermione, no entiendo el por que lo ves todo tan negro...-dijo de pronto la chica de mirada marrón.

-¿Negro?-repitió la chica, corriendo alguna de las cortinas que daban a la cristalera de la terraza.-No lo veo negro...

-Lo que pasa, es que tu trabajo es algo negro...cómo el de Harry y Ron, pero de otro tipo, puede que incluso hasta más peligroso...-continuaba ella.

-No lo creo...por cierto, ¿les explicaste lo del apartamento a Harry y a Ron, no?

Ginny se quedó unos segundos en silencio, para después explotar en sonoras carcajadas. Hermione se giró apara encararla, y tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa al ver a su amiga reír tan a gusto.

-Es...es que...fue...que risa...-decía mientras intentaba hablar-...me avisaron...jajaja...perdón...estando muy preocupados, que cara! Llevaban una cara! Tenías que haberlos visto...y se quedaron alucinando cuando les expliqué sobre lo del falso apartamento...jaja, hablando antes de responder, ¿les responderás a las cartas?-dijo poniéndose seria de golpe. Hermione, se quedó algo sorprendida. Su amiga podía ser así cuando se lo proponía. La chica de suaves y castañas ondas en el cabello abrió la puerta de la terraza y ando hasta apoyarse en una de las blancas columnas. Oyó el sonido de las sábanas lo que indicaba a la chica que su amiga iba hacia ella.

-Esto está muy soso...-oyó quejarse a la chica.

De pronto, la joven de veintiún años notó algo extraño cruzándole la espalda, se giró, y descubrió a una plata enredadora, subiendo en espiral por la columna. Eso pasaba con todas las columnas de la terraza de Hermione, quedando al final un contraste de blanco y verde precioso, parecían cuerdas con algunas hojas. Hermione miró a Ginny con cara de interrogación.

-¿Saldrán algún tipo de flores?-le preguntó.

-Si, rosas rojas, y si no las quitas, le cambio el color...-la chantajeó la joven.

-Cámbialas.

Con un movimiento circular y suave de la varita de la muchacha del jersey de cuello alto, los capullos empezaron a salir a lo largo de la espiral de la columna, como en las otras, y entonces se abrieron todas las rosas. Algunas eran negras, pero otras, en contraste, blancas.

-Hubieras servido como decoradora, Ginny...—le dijo, maravillada Hermione.

-No creas que no me lo planteé, Herms-la pelirroja miró a la chica con una mirada inquisidora, y le preguntó- ¿Piensas responder a las cartas?

-Es verdad...-dijo la chica calmadamente, mientras miraba el paisaje que se extendía delante de ella. Al ver que su mejor amiga no se movería del sitio, la chica pelirroja fue hacia la habitación y salió de esta con un trozo de pergamino, una pluma, y un tintero, y se lo puso en una pequeña mesa redonda que tenia la chica, apartada de la vista. Con resignación y emoción, Hermione escribió, con la ayuda de Ginny, una contestación.

_Harry y Ron,_

_Lo que tenga que deciros, os lo diré mejor personalmente, podríamos quedar un día de estos, no tengo mucho trabajo...bueno, es sábado, pero, como en vuestro trabajo, el mío tampoco tiene horarios fijos. Espero veros pronto, no tengo nada que hacer de momento, espero veros pronto para poder volveros a ver. Besos._

_Hermione Granger_

-Ginny!-le reprendió Hermione-¿Cómo que no tengo nada que hacer de momento?

-Es la verdad...-dijo con autoridad la pequeña pelirroja.

-Bórralo! Ginny, bórralo, por favor, no creo que esté preparada para verlos!

-Pero si ni siquiera has enviado la carta! No sabes si ellos podrán verte...-decía con vehemencia Ginebra.

-Están de vacaciones...

-Puede que tengan una cita con sus novias...-dijo la pelirroja, mirando de reojo a su amiga, que se había quedado estática y atónita

-.¿Los.? ¿Los dos tienen...?-empezó Hermione, algo anonada. Ginny la miró fijamente y viendo la cara de sufrimiento de ella, le dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

-Era broma-después le sacó la lengua-están solteros...¿Están Hedwig y Pig por aquí?

Con cara de enojo, la chica le respondió que si y la más joven las llamó, y después de eso, ató la nota a la pata de la lechuza blanca y las mandó volar. Hermione veía con preocupación como se iban volando.

-Venga, no te preocupes, tengo hambre, vamos a comer-decía la Weasley. Se pasaron la hora de comer hablando de otro tipo de cosas y a media tarde, mientras estaban comentando una cosa sobre una película muggle que había visto Ginny, un sonido de aleteo las paró. Ginny extrañada giró el rostro, como Hermione, y en ese momento, una lechuza blanca como la nieve traspasó el umbral del enorme porche como si de un fantasma se tratara, y aterrizó en la mesa que estaba frente a la chica de orbes castañas.

-Harry ya ha respondido...-decía Hermione, algo nerviosa.

-Venga, no te va a morder la carta...-la animaba Ginny. Con las manos algo temblorosas, la chica desató y abrió la carta, mientras Ginny iba a por una pluma y un tintero.

_Hermione, _

_Estamos muy contentos de tener fiesta y de que sea sábado...nosotros tampoco tenemos nada que hacer. A nosotros nos iría bien verte mañana, cuanto antes mejor, en el Caldero chorreante, a las once de la mañana, ¿te parece bien? (es que Ron es un dormilón, y no se levantará a las nueve si es un domingo), tenemos muchísimas ganas de verte._

_Harry Potter_

Con la mano temblorosa, bajo esa nota de Harry, Hermione escribió un pulcro:

_Hasta mañana a las once, entonces._

_Hermione Granger_

-Muy bien, Hermione...-le dijo Ginny, con una gran sonrisa, mientras veía como la muchacha enrollaba y ataba la nota a Hedwig, que salió volando de inmediato. Tras unos momentos de silencio y emoción contenida, Hermione decidió hacerle a Ginny una pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza des de su discusión con Alan.

-Ginny...-dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Si?

-...

-¿Hermione?-le preguntó la joven mujer pelirroja, al ver que no respondía.

-¿Realmente crees que e cambiado?-le preguntó de sopetón.

Ginny se quedó algo incómoda al notar la mirada castaña de su amiga sobre ella.

-Ginny, me gustaría que me respondieras hoy...

-¿Mañana como muy pronto te vale?-le preguntó con esperanza.

-La preferiría hoy, y de poder ser, ahora...

La chica no respondía y eso empezaba a poner nerviosa a Hermione, pues tampoco era capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

-Ginny, dime la verdad...

El viento sopló en eso momento suavemente, dejando a las chicas en un silencio frío y unos rayos del sol que se habían escabullido a punto de acariciar la suave piel de cada muchacha.

-Por favor, Ginny, necesito saber la verdad...-suplicaba Hermione, un poco dolida, pues su amiga parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar y de mirarla a los ojos.

-Hermione, a pasado mucho tiempo de de que dejasteis Hogwarts, ellos han crecido, tu también, aun que te parezca raro, han madurado, cada uno a su manera, eso hay que decirlo-dijo esbozando una sonrisa- y tu también. A través de tus estudios...has construido una máscara, Hermione, no se ni yo ni nadie que estas pensando en ese momento, ni siquiera si estas triste o no, te guardas las lagrimas cuando algo va mal y no nos dejas consolarte...

-Lo necesito para el trabajo, Ginny...

-Pero es que te quitas la máscara esa, muy pocas veces, no podrás evitar que Harry y Ron no se den cuenta en cuanto te vean. Ellos te conocen muy bien, espero que puedan cambiarte algo...pero eso solo podrá ser si consiguen averiguar que es lo que te pasa, el porque, que estas diciendo con la mirada...

-Ginny... ¿tanto he cambiado?

-Herms...ni conmigo ni con Luna, ni con Mirelle, Jack...a veces con Alan, somos muy pocos con los que te comportas como eras antes...

-Harry y Ron son mis mejores amigos...

-Hace ya más de un año que no los ves en persona, más concretamente, dos años, Hermione...creo que ya te lo han dicho...

-Si, lo se, se notará...pero... ¿Que puedo hacer, entonces?-le preguntó la chica, algo asustada.

-Compórtate como eres, Herms, no como quieres que te vean...además, ellos, al estar aquí y más cerca, podrán cambiarte, aunque sea algo,...además...

-¿Si?-preguntó la chica curiosa, al notar el tono misterioso y picardía que había empleado en la última palabra.

-Acuérdate de que con Harry, no hacían falta ni palabras, cuando te sentías mal y no decías ni pío, Harry lo sabia...y viceversa...

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente y decidió mirar a la columna más cercana de blanco mármol, ya que parecía haber ejercido un gran interés sobre ella. Ginny sonrió.

-Estoy nerviosa...-confesó la chica de bellos cabellos castaños.

-Es normal...después de dos años...además, al estar todo planificado, la hora, el lugar...es normal...

-Si...tienes razón...

Sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, a Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos con una mirada algo traviesa, característica sacada de los gemelos.

-Tienes mucha razón...tengo mucha razón...-dijo en un susurro que la otra joven no escuchó.

Gracias! Muchísimas gracias a los que me habéis dejado reviews! La verdad es que no me esperaba más de uno o dos, como mucho tres...es una pasada, muchas gracias!

_**Vangie McDermott: Muchas gracias por dejarme review y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.**_

**_LadyAmatista: pues eso eran lo que decían las cartas, espero no haberte decepcionado demasiado U _**

**_Clea everlasting: Hola! Pues ya ves que si, aunque no lo sabia, lo sé des de hace unos días que lo empecé, espero que tenga futuro, este fic y que te guste... yo creo que entre Ron y Hermione pasará algo, pero que se quedará verdaderamente con Harry, JK Rowling los pone mucho juntos...además, que sino, me cargo a la autora XD ( ahora la gente pensando...vete tu a saber que) adiós, guapa espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Actualiza los tuyos que me encantan!_**

_**Olga: gracias, espero que siga teniendo buena pinta a medida que avance el fic, gracias por el comentario **_

**_Sauron13: Intentaré actualizar más rápido, pero esta semana la tengo plagadita de exámenes...lo intentaré, espero que te haya gustado._**

**_Hermionedepottergranger: me alegro que te gustara tanto! Besos guapa, adiós!_**

**_pottergirl2491: Harry aparecerá en el próximo capitulo...jeje..._**

**_anonimot: me alegro que te gustara aún no siendo demasiado fanática de la pareja _**

**_ELENA: enganchado? . ya me gustaría que eso pasara, seria un sueño...-Hermione ha cambiado...ya se irá viendo cuando se encuentre con Harry y Ron, pero más cuando esté en el trabajo...jeje, ya lo veras! Que mala soy! Besos!_**

**_Marie: gracias, espero que con el segundo capitulo te hayas hecho mas o menos una idea de por donde voy la sinceridad es lo mejor!_**

_**Elma: Aquí esta actualizado! ¿El nombre de la casa? Puede que si...puede que no...jeje, para averiguarlo, siento decirte que tendrás que soportar el resto del fic...jeje otra fan de HHr - que bien...me alegro que te guste como describo...aunque supongo que al final se te hará pesado...T.T algunos dicen que me enrollo mucho...gracias por todo, guapa!**_

_**Sarahh4ever: he aquí la continuación! Espero que te haya gustado... espero que hasta otra!**_

**Espero no haberos decepcionado demasiado...espero que os haya gustado de todo corazón! Espero aunque solo sea un review! Gracias por leerlo!**

**¿Qué pasará en el próximo capitulo? ¿Ginny planea algo? Quien sabe...si queréis saber del reencuentro del trío dorado, tendréis que leer el próximo capitulo... hasta la próxima, espero!**


	3. Reencuentros

-_"Menudos nervios! Es que no puedo ni dormir...son las tres de...a ver..."_-Hermione se incorporó brevemente para mirar la hora en su reloj de mesa, mientras unos resplandecientes rayos plateados de una cortina mal corrida, daban contra las sábanas de seda oscura que tapaban el cuerpo bien formado de la chica con su camisón blanco. Al ver la hora, la chica, con cara aún medio dormida, se dejó caer sobre la almohada con un suspiro algo enfadado.-_"Joder! Están a punto de ser las tres y media...todo por culpa de los nervios!...he de tranquilizarme...no pensaré en ellos hasta que no me levante...inspiro...expiro...inspiro y pienso en el lago del bosque de aquí cerca...expiro y me acuerdo de cuarto año en Hogwarts, en el torneo de los tres magos, la segunda prueba...Harry salva a todos los paladines...a mi y a Ron y a los otros...muy bien...los estoy dejando para mañana...¡mierda!..el lago no funciona...a ver...pienso en otra cosa..el desierto...la tierra roja como los_ _cabellos de Ron...¡otra vez! Esperaos a mañana!.."_-la chica tenia la cabeza hecha un lío, por lo que decidió acomodarse en la gran cama cambiándose varias veces de posición.

Finalmente, la chica, un rato después, consiguió tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para poder cerrar los ojos y dejar que Morfeo se la llevara a su mundo de sueños.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿Cómo crees que estará?-le preguntó un hombre joven a otro un poco más alto a su lado, mientras caminaban por un camino de piedra y tierra, bien entrada la mañana.

-Supongo que bien...-le respondió el otro joven- mira! Debe ser ése, dónde Ginny nos dijo!

El otro joven miró hacia donde señalaba su amigo y no le quedó más remedio que asentir, maravillado. La zona donde estaban ellos, a parte del camino de tierra y piedra, andaban rodeados de montañas, nubes bajas que ocultaban el sol, verdes praderas y bosques frondosos.

-Menudo sitio dónde vivir...me gustaría vivir también allí...-decía su compañero.

-Para ella puede que demasiado grande...recuerda que le gustan las cosas hermosas, pero sencillas...aunque si ese castillo tiene una buena biblioteca, estoy convencido que no se lo habrá pensado demasiado...-decía con una sonrisa mientras aceleraban un poco más el paso para llegar hasta la magnifica vista.

Un pequeño castillo, comparado con los castillos más famosos, pero igual de impresionante, con grandes extensiones de jardín verde, el gris y el blanco color de las piedras que gormaban la estructura, con la perfecta forma y armonía de un antiguo castillo de ensueño.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-le preguntó el hombre más alto a su compañero.

-Creo que Ginny mencionó algo de...creo que era del Castillo de los Halcones...-dijo el joven con una sonrisa_-"Ya falta menos, Hermione..."_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Ven aquí!-aullaba una joven de ondulada y larga cabellera a otra que corría delante suyo, de encendida melena.

-Jamás! No tengo ganas de morir antes de hora!-decía Ginny Weasley, corriendo delante de Hermione Granger, intentando no ser alcanzada por la joven de camisón blanco. Ginny llevaba una falda larga de color beige, con dos rajas a los lados hasta las rodillas, y una camiseta de manga corta de color gris brillante. Llevaba unas cómodas botas amarronadas sin tacón, lo justo y cómodo como para correr.

-Pues tendrás que morir!-decía muy enfadada la muchacha de camisón largo blanco detrás de ella. El camisón se le pegaba al cuerpo, dejando entrever sus hermosas formas, de tirantes muy finos, de seda, también brillante.

Ginny, apunto de ser alcanzada, se encontró con las escaleras principales y decidió subir hacia el tercer piso corriendo, mientras una furiosa Granger la perseguía muy deprisa.

Mientras eso ocurría, Katie miraba la escena des del vestíbulo, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. En el preciso instante en el que el ruido que ocasionaban las dos chicas consiguió perderse un poco de oído, llamaron a la puerta, picando en ella, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en la mujer. La mujer se extrañó, no sabía nada de que tenía que venir alguien...

_-"¿No serán esas personas que dijo Ginny?"_-se preguntó la mujer, acordándose de pronto de las palabras, apenas hacia unos veinte minutos, de la joven mujer Weasley. No tenía ni idea de quien se refería, pero fue de inmediato a abrir la puerta. La rechoncha y agradable mujer cogió el pomo y lo giró hasta dejar abierta la puerta. Katie abrió la puerta para ver en ella a dos hombres jóvenes, bien parecidos, plantados en el umbral de la puerta. La mujer se quedó algo sorprendida, pero les preguntó amablemente.

-¿Qué desean?

-Esto...em...-dijo el chico moreno, un poco nervioso-...¿es aquí donde vive Hermione Granger?

La mujer se quedó algo parada en un principio, pero con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro y con vitalidad, se apartó del medio y abrió la puerta para que los dos muchachos pudieran pasar.

-Son ustedes las personas que me dijo la señorita Weasley, ¿no?

El otro joven, antes callado, respondió esta vez.

-Si, debemos ser nosotros...

Con gran alegría contenida, la mujer les dijo:

-Esperen un momento, la señorita Granger está ahora algo...podría decirse...ocupada, esperen que la llamo..

-No se moleste, no hay prisa...-dijo rápidamente el chico moreno, secundado por el pelirrojo.

Entonces, se empezó de nuevo a escuchar el sonido de las dos chicas por las escaleras, por lo que la mujer, que había avanzado unos pasos, retrocedió y se quedó junto a los muchachos, algo nerviosos y extrañados a causa del ruido. La mujer se giró para hablarles.

-Enseguida estará por aquí...-no acabó de decir la frase por que se había quedado mirando a los dos atractivos muchachos, y se dio cuenta de algo en uno de ellos-...dios mío...pero...pero si es usted...-empezó maravillada la mujer.

Pero no llegó a acabar la frase porque los chillidos la interrumpieron.

-Weasley! No huyas! Te vas a enterar!-se oía una voz en el tercer piso, mientras bajaba hacia el segundo por las escaleras, mientras que la otra voz:

-Si, me voy a quedar aquí para que me mates! Que te lo has creído!-decía la otra joven que bajaba a toda prisa hacia el primer piso y la planta baja. Sin necesidad de acercarse, vieron cómo una hermosa joven de cabello encendido bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras del primer piso, hacia la planta baja.

Los chicos pudieron observar entonces, a una cabellera castaña ondulada, por muy pocos segundos, pues estaba bajando del segundo piso al primero.

-No me alcanzarás!-decía la joven de falda beige.

-Que te lo has creído!-dijo la joven que se había quedado entre el segundo y primer piso. Entonces, lo chicos vieron como la joven de gris camiseta estaba por los últimos escalones y con una sonrisa vencedora pero cansada, se daba por ganadora. Pero entre la hermosa cabellera castaña de más arriba, vieron una sonrisa.

_-"¿Puede ser ella...?"-_se preguntaron mentalmente cada uno de los muchachos, mirando asombrados la siguiente escena.

La chica de cabellos ondeados, con uno de sus brazos apoyados en el pasamanos de mármol de la escalinata, cogió impulso y, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Katie, y provocando que Ginny corriera aún más, con la fuerza de su brazo, cogió impulso y saltó por encima del pasamanos, después del cual, no había más que el suelo de la planta baja, donde se encontraba el vestíbulo, en el cual, sin puerta alguna, nada más, cómo en el salón, se diferenciaba una habitación de otra por el gran arco con las cortinas rojas y los escalones.

-No!-chillaba Ginny, mientras había visto lo que la chica había hecho.

Los chicos, totalmente alucinados, vieron cómo la chica de ajustado camisón caía des del segundo piso, hasta la planta baja por uno de los huecos abiertos de la escalera. Hermione cayó con gran habilidad, aterrizando con elegancia, quedándose en pié y con las rodillas apoyadas en el suelo, al igual que las manos, cómo un felino en posición.

_-"Menuda caída...menuda pose más sexy...Harry, por dios, deja de pensar en esas cosas! Para las pocas veces que lo hago y encima me reprendo a mi mismo...además, no es seguro que sea Hermione, aunque...ese pelo, esos ojos, esa sonrisa oculta, esa movilidad...ese cuer...Harry! que estés en tu mente no te da derecho a pensar estas cosas!"_- al pensar estas cosas, el chico moreno se sonrojó, a la mirada crítica de su amigo, sin razón.

La joven Weasley giró un momento su rostro para detrás y vio a la joven Granger de cuclillas en el suelo, por lo que, poniéndose más pálida de lo habitual, decidió hacer un último Espring hasta la persona que antes, cuando bajaba por la escalera, a causa de las prisas, había observado.

-No huirás, Weasley...-murmuró la joven de castañas orbes.

-_"Esto es...alucinante...menuda habilidad...menuda caída...¿ realmente Hermione podría hacer eso...o es que acaso lo acaba de hacer delante de mis narices..?"_- se preguntaba el joven de cabellos encendidos, viendo cómo su hermana corría en su dirección, como una posesa y con cara de espanto.

-¿Es...es ella...es ella Hermione?-preguntó el atractivo moreno, sin acabar de creérselo.

Katie le dirigió una mirada cómplice, al darse cuenta que los dos se miraban a Hermione con sincera sorpresa.

-Si...ella es muy hábil, como habrán podido observar...-les dijo.

Las cortinas que daban al vestíbulo estaban descorridas, aunque la verdad, en muy pocas ocasiones se corrían. Ginny corrió y gritando despavorida hacia las escaleras que daban hacia las tres personas del vestíbulo...iba a esconderse detrás de ellas, Hermione no podría hacerle nada entonces.

-"_¿Tres...? Pero si sólo he visto a Katie..."-_pensó en un momento al ver entre la luz de las ventanas del vestíbulo la figura de tres personas-_"...¿no serán...? Han llegado!"_

Hermione no tenía vista para nada más que Ginny, a quien perseguía hacia rato. No vio ni hacia donde se dirigía, ni quiénes había en el vestíbulo, no el salto que había hecho de un piso a otro...sólo tenia en la mente atrapar a Ginny y torturarla hasta que ella quedara satisfecha. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Hermione se paró de golpe mientras Ginny estaba solo unos pasos de esas dos personas que miraban la escena con sorpresa.

-Prepárate, Weasley, vas a sufrir!-le dijo la joven castaña a la pelirroja, lo que ocasionó que su amiga parara y se volteara con cara de espanto.

-Ni se te ocurra, Granger...-dijo con voz desafiante la pequeña Weasley.

-_"¿Ginny ha dicho Granger...? No hay duda entonces, es Hermione...nuestra Hermione...Hermione..."-_pensó el moreno, en ver la escena y oír a la pequeña Ginebra nombrar el apellido de su amiga.

Con una sonrisa cruel en los rojizos labios, Hermione elevó su brazo con extrema rapidez en el cual se encontraba su varita, y gritó con una voz alegre y divertida:

-_Coscrien!_

Con emoción contenida, el pelirrojo, el moreno y la señora tuvieron que taparse los ojos, pues una gran luz anaranjada había iluminado y cegado sus ojos, a la vez que el grito de Ginny se escuchaba por toda la planta baja.

Cuando, instantes después, la luz desapareció, el pelirrojo hombre, pudo ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo, a la vez que su amigo y la mujer, que sonreía mientras miraba a la castaña, allí de pié, cómo la joven Weasley estaba partiéndose en sonoras carcajadas en el suelo, enroscada en el frío mármol blanco, cogiéndose el estomago con fuerza e intentando que las lágrimas no le salieran de sus hermosas orbes.

-Hermione...pa...Herms...jaja...haz...jajajajaja...que...-intentaba decir la joven mujer en el suelo, entrecortadamente-...des...jaja...haz el...el...para ya! Jajaja...el...hechizo...jajajajajajaja!-termino la joven a duras penas.

La aludida cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho e hizo el ademán de pensar.

-Podría hacerlo...-decía la joven-...pero se acabaría la diversión muy rápido...tu peor enemigo, Ginny...las cosquillas, tu mayor tortura...en mi poder...-decía la joven mirando hacia la chica del suelo que no dejaba de reírse.

Unas carcajadas desconocidas de fondo resonaron en el vestíbulo, asustando a la joven momentáneamente, lo que causó que volteara la cabeza para observar de donde provenían.

-Herms...deja a Ginny, pobrecita...creo que mi hermanita preferida ya ha sufrido bastante...-le dijo el chico pelirrojo con una sonrisa, mirándola con unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Ron tiene razón...Hermione...-acabó diciendo su acompañante, con la mirada más hermosa que la chica había visto.

Al ver quiénes había allí, la chica no pudo menos que dejar caer la varita de sus manos, haciendo que Ginny dejara su tortura y volviera a intentar respirar con normalidad, dentro de lo que podía.

Delante suyo dos chicos atractivos la miraban con ternura y diversión mezcladas en sus ojos.

Uno de ellos, un poco mas alto que el anterior, con la expresión característica de una sonrisa siempre en su rostro. Debajo de esas ropas se podían adivinar un cuerpo delgado pero atlético y unos músculos duros en su proporción. Su cabello encendido como el de su hermana y sus tradicionales pecas en el rostro, lo que le daba un aire a diversión seguía como siempre. Al igual que su clara mirada azul y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta sin mangas que llevaba, de color verde oscuro. Debajo de esa chaqueta sin mangas, llevaba otra de manga corta de color azul plateado y unos pantalones beige.

El otro, cómo tradicionalmente había sido siempre, más bajo que el anterior, con una mirada que desnudaba el alma de las personas. Su cabello siempre desordenado, con el pelo más largo por la zona de la nuca color azabache, esos ojos profundos de color esmeralda, que siempre habían tenido un hechizo que embrujaba a cualquiera que los mirara, en especial al sexo femenino y esa cicatriz en forma de rayo que lo hacia tan famoso. Su cuerpo, cómo el del anterior, era atlético y musculoso. Sus fuertes brazos en apariencia quedaban vistos bajo la camiseta negra de gruesos tirantes que llevaba y los blancos pantalones anchos que le caían cintura abajo. Para resguardarse de las pequeñas brisas del viento, una capa verde oscuro le tapaba los hombros y algo los brazos, que los tenía cruzados en el duro pecho de él.

-No...no puede...no puede ser...-decía Hermione, algo perdida y sonrojada por la presencia de tan atractivos muchachos y mejores amigos.

_-"Qué guapos! Dios mío, no me extraña que Ginny me dijera que eran de los mas codiciados en el ministerio...Hermione, contrólate, son tus mejores amigos..."_

Con una falsa mueca de interrogación, Ron giró la cara hacia Harry.

-¿Des de cuando somos fantasmas?-le preguntó mientras Katie y Ginny se reían por lo bajo. Harry pareció meditarlo, hasta que encontró la respuesta apropiada.

-No, Ron...no somos fantasmas, lo que ocurre, es que gracias a tu somnambulismo hemos acabado perdidos...tu afición a aparecerte mientras estás dormido en otros sitios empieza a ser enfermiza...-decía Harry, causando aún más risas en las dos mujeres y ahora también en Hermione, que parecía dispuesta a creerse que sus mejores amigos no eran fantasmas de su mundo privado.

Ante esa contestación, Ron, contra todos los pronósticos, que parecían indicar que el chico de tradicionales pecas iba a estallar en risotadas, el chico se puso súbitamente pálido, pero cambió rápidamente el color al ver cómo Harry le miraba con una sonrisa algo pícara, lo que hizo que se sonrojara brutalmente, intentando cambiar de tema.

-Esto...esto...-decía mirando a Harry de reojo y con mala cara-...esto...pues eso, Herms...

Ante esa...frase, la chica se quedó algo parada, y no supo qué decir. Harry, al ver la incomodidad de su mejor amiga decidió sacarla de ese incomodo silencio.

-Estás muy hermosa, Herms...-la chica se sonrojó al ver a su amigo mirarla de arriba abajo elevando una ceja como muestra de interés, y giró la cara hacia otro lado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-...sobretodo con ese camisón blanco...

Al oír la palabra camisón, Hermione pareció despertar de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba y, volviendo la cabeza con mirada asesina, dirección hacia Ginny, que había tenido la precaución de ponerse entre los dos chicos, le señaló con el dedo.

-Esta me la pagas, Ginny...-pero al oír la risa de los dos chicos y de Katie, les preguntó una pregunta que hacia rato, des de que los había visto, que le rondaba por la cabeza-...Harry...y...Ron...¡Cómo sabíais donde vivía? Las únicas que lo saben son Luna y esta de aquí..-dijo señalando a Ginny, algo atemorizada- y algunos del trabajo...

-Herms, parece mentira que con tu cuociente intelectual por los cielos no te hayas dado cuenta de una cosa. Un pequeño detalle-dijo Ron mirando a ala chica con otra de sus contagiosas sonrisas.

-¿Qué detalle, señor Weasley, no ha captado mi gran cerebro?

-Pues uno microscópico, cómo el no recordar que la persona a quien estabas torturando y a punto de matar antes de que llegáramos, era y sigue siendo, para mi desgracia -ante eso, se llevó una colleja por parte de su hermana-...ai!...bueno, pues, mi hermanita a quien yo tan poco quiero...y recuerda también, que esa señorita todavía no se ha independizado, aunque pase más tiempo en casa de Luna, en la academia de sanadores y algunas veces, hasta en tu casa, y que sigue viviendo en el mismo techo en el cual yo a veces...

-Es decir, cada día...-aclaró Harry con un movimiento de mano.

-Desayuno, bueno, con Harry también...desayunamos...

-Comemos...-dijo Harry.

-Merendamos...

-Y en muchas ocasiones, cenamos...

-Y que uno al final se entera de las cosas...-acabó Ron, con una mirada triunfal.

Ginny los miró con cara de fastidio, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Claro...cómo comento tantas veces en voz alta dónde vive Hermione...

-Bueno, un poco de presión por parte del hermano mayor y su mejor amigo no viene nada mal...

-Pero si me obligasteis a decirlo!-replico su hermana pequeña. La chica de orbes castañas escuchaba esa conversación a medias, pues estaba más concentrada en unos hermosos y dulces ojos verdes que la miraban con ternura.

-Nada, Hermione, en definitiva, que ayer por la noche me preguntaron muy desesperados y nerviosos cómo tenían que presentarse delante de ti, que temas podían hablar contigo...y a alguien se le escapó, entre tanto nervio, la dirección de tu vivienda...ellos, felices impacientes por verte y quedar como unos caballeros, decidieron venir a recogerte, darte una sorpresa y demás...-terminó la joven Weasley.

-Te recomendaría, Herms, que te fueras a vestir algo más cómoda...tenemos muchas ganas de hablar contigo...-dijo Harry, con la mirada clavada en la retina de la chica. Ella asintió con pesadez, muy nerviosa y corrió por las escaleras hacia su habitación para darse un baño y vestirse lo más rápido posible.

-Mejor la acompaño...-decía Ginny, mientras les decía que se pusieran cómodos en el salón, pues Hermione lo había dicho mientras subía la escalera.

Cuando se quedaron solos, los chicos se sentaron, observando con gran interés la "casa" de su amiga. Ron fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Ginny y Luna nos dijeron que Herms había cambiado...de momento no le he notado ningún cambio, a aparte del físico...-decía Ron, con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo si que la e notado diferente...bastante...demasiado, para mi gusto...-dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a Ron.

-No se de que me extraño...veis cosas donde nadie más las ve...

-Los ojos de Hermione tenían una mirada diferente...parecían más...fríos y...no se, tal vez vacíos...-decía Harry recordando la mirada de la hermosa castaña.

-Pues que quieres que te diga, pero yo la he notado normal...-le contestó Ron- estos temas sólo puedes resolverlos tú, Harry...cuando estábamos en Hogwarts era lo que hacías...

El joven moreno sentado en el cómo sillón negro se revolvió en él, algo nervioso y sonrosado. El pelirrojo lo miraba de reojo y sin más rodeos, decidió preguntarle una cosa que le incomodaba.

-Oye, Harry...-decía algo incómodo, mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca, algo nervioso.

-Dime..

-Esto...pues...lo que has dicho antes...

Harry lo miraba sin entender de qué halaba su amigo.

-Pues de eso! Harry, de lo que has comentado antes acerca de mi somnambulismo...-decía todavía mas nervioso. Al fin, el moreno de intensa mirada esmeralda captó el mensaje, demostrándolo mientras sonreía de forma pícara.

-Si...esos "pequeños"-dijo haciendo el signo de comillas con una sonrisa divertida con los dedos- viajes que te haces por las noches...y no sólo fuera de nuestra casa...alguna vez has acabado en la cocina, dormido con la puerta de la nevera abierta...otra en la bañera vacía...y otras...otras en otros apartamentos...pero curiosamente, casi siempre y sin equivocación alguna, siempre es el de...-Ron estaba muy nervioso y temblaba antes de que Harry pronunciara el nombre.

-¿El de quién?-les preguntó una nueva voz detrás de ellos. Rápidamente, al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica a causa de la voz, se pusieron en pié mientras miraban a la chica algo sonrojados.

En ése momento, la chica, algo nerviosa, llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, roja como la sangre, de tirantes gordos, de los cuales, caían como agua, una manga de velo negro en cada brazo, de forma que pareciera roto y rasgado. Su escote era un escote medianamente cuadrado, des del cual se podía observar en el cuello una cinta-collar, pegada al cuello de la chica, negra como la noche, de la cual colgaba una cruz de brillante plateado, dando un encanto a la chica casi místico. Unos tejanos negros de cintura baja piratas con alguna cadena adornaban las piernas de la chica, cómo las sandalias un poco altas de la chica, negras, con cintas que ataban el zapato al tobillo, de color rojo. La chica se había recogido el cabello en una simple cola alta, y sonreía muy nerviosa por dentro.

-Oh...esto...pues...-intentaba decir Ron, mientras Ginny prácticamente le buscaba un babero descuidado por la casa.

Hermione sonrió a Ron y miró a Harry. Sus ojos verdes penetraron en los castaños. Su rostro, el del chico, parecía ido.

_-"Ya puedo morirme en paz...Que revivan cien Voldemorts y me maten, que no me importa...cielos, Hermione...como te sienta...te sienta...no te pongas nervioso, Harry, aquí no te va a oír...ya pero bueno...puedes decir que con el mechón que se le escapa de la cola esta muy sexy...o que la ajustada camiseta y el escote están haciendo dudar tu control sobre ti mismo...bueno, vale ya! Ella es mi mejor amiga...hace ya como...como dos años que no la veo!...no sabes ni en lo que trabaja...como si tu lo supieras...pues la verdad es que no...es igual, Ron y yo se lo sacamos hoy...está mas que claro que hoy no será el último día que nos vemos...si hombre, antes de eso, secuestro a Hermione o la llevo a mi casa, o me hago ocupa en la suya..." _

-Bueno...pues...-seguía diciendo Ron. Ginny parecía algo enfurruñada, le daba un poco de rabia el ver allí a sus dos amigos y hermanos, después de tanto tiempo y de las ganas locas de verse y ahora que estaban por fin delante...¡Pues que no se digieran nada! Era increíble...

-Bueno, chicos, me voy...he quedado con Luna para ir a ver unas túnicas nuevas...me han invitado a una conferencia de sanadores, en París, y e voy a comprar una túnica nueva...

Los chicos se la quedaron mirando, como si se dieran cuenta de que Ginny estaba allí.

-Bueno, espero que disfrutéis...adiós, Ron, le daré recuerdos de tu parte a Luna-le dijo la chica antes de girarse para ir hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa picaron en los labios- y Harry y Hermione...pues eso, hasta otra...tendremos que dejar tu otra venganza para otra ocasión, Hermione...-la chica pelirroja hizo un señal con la mano, sonriente mientras bajaba los escalones al vestíbulo.

-Y de mi parte también te llegará otra venganza...

Ginny se giró sorprendida para ver la cara de enfado de Harry, visiblemente sonrojado, mientras Herms y Ron habían conseguido encontrar el tema de la decoración lo suficiente interesante como para poder entablar una conversación decente.

La chica de ojos marrones miró al de ojos verdes con picardía, mientras Harry le decía por lo bajo.

-Tenías que habernos advertido...

-¿De que?-preguntó la chica con falsa inocencia.

-De cómo...de cómo es ahora...ella...

De pronto, el rostro de la joven se tornó serio.

-Harry... no permitas que Hermione...cuente mas cosas de las que quiere...

-Iré poco a poco...

-Si alguna pregunta la incomoda, no insistas...

-No...

-Mantén a raya a Ron, ya sabes que no piensa mucho, a veces...

-Ginny...sabré afrontar cualquier situación...

-Pero...

-Llegarás tarde a tu cita con Luna...venga.

Pero Ginny era empujada por Harry con cara de preocupación, por lo que él intentó tranquilizarla un poco más.

-Ginny, hace ya..como dos años que no la veo en persona, lo menos que deseo ahora es que por culpa de cualquier estupidez ella se aleje de nuevo...

-Sobretodo-le dijo la chica a modo de advertencia, mientras Harry le había abierto la puerta-no le insistas demasiado en el tema del trabajo...ha cambiado mas de lo que piensas...puede transformarme en una persona desconocida en menos que...en menos que curo una rascada...

-Eso es demasiado poco...

-Creértelo...ella hace lo imposible...ya verás...

-La verdad es que...

-¿Qué?-inquirió impaciente la chica, mientras miraba con cara molesta a Harry. Tenía total confianza en él, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de su amiga a algunas de las preguntas...Hermione había cambiado demasiado.

-El brillo de sus ojos...no se, creo que está diferente...

Ginny volvió a sentirse aliviada de golpe.

-Por lo menos...tú has notado algo...bueno, no me entretengo, que tengas suerte!-dijo de improviso la joven y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba.

_-"¿Notar?...puede que ese vacío en los ojos de Hermione sea algo extraño..."_-pensó el joven, mientras veía a la chica y a su amigo hablar ya en el vestíbulo con interés.

-Bueno-dijo Ron de repente-yo tengo hambre...

-Jack prepara unos desayunos buenísimos...-dijo a prisa la chica.

Los dos jóvenes atractivos se miraron con sonrisas y volvieron la mirada a la chica, que notó su nerviosismo al notar a dos orbes esmeraldas mirarla con atención y interés. Pero ella, haciendo gala de su duro entrenamiento cómo especialista en su trabajo, no mostró nada en su rostro que la delatara.

-Hermione, a lo que nos referíamos...bueno, en realidad, la idea era ir a otro lugar...-dijo Ron con una brillante sonrisa.

-¿Alguna propuesta, entonces?-preguntó de forma sarcástica. Al escuchar el tono de voz, Harry y Ron se pusieron algo nerviosos.

-Pues habíamos pensado en...no, en el Caldero Chorreante no...habíamos pensado en una pequeña cafetería que descubrimos hace un año o así...no está en Londres, lo cierto, es que no está demasiado lejos de aquí...-dijo Harry, con una sonrisa. Hermione entonces se sintió realmente mal.

_-"Dios, parezco una criatura... ¿Por que no me podía callar? Son dos años!...eres muy cruel, Hermi...como si tu no formaras también parte de mi, es culpa tuya también...joder, estoy más nerviosa...pocas veces he estado así...es verdad, sólo recuerdo esa noche...estabas realmente nerviosa...era para estarlo...si, tienes razón...Jordan estuvo a punto de...lo recuerdo, no hace falta que me lo recuerde a mi misma, gracias..."_

-Vámonos...-dijo Harry mientras Ron ya había salido. Hermione se quedó mirando a Harry y él a ella, y justo antes de salir, el chico le sonrió de forma abierta y sincera, lo que provocó una sonrisa débil en ella. El chico salió seguido de la joven, mientras la chica avisaba de que se iba.

-Bueno...-dijo Ron empezando a caminar- tenemos mucho de qué hablar y un rato para caminar...

-¿No podríamos aparecernos?-preguntó la chica.

-Tú no sabes el lugar, explicártelo sería una perdida de tiempo importante...-replicó Ron al ver que iba a formular esa pregunta.

-No tenemos que perder más tiempo...ya se ha ido al garete el suficiente...-comunicó el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Unos minutos después, salieron de las grandes y pesadas puertas de el castillo, y se internaron en el camino de piedra y rodeado de bosques.

-Esto es precioso...tienes suerte, Herms...aquí tienes toda la tranquilidad que deseaste siempre...-suspiró Ron, admirando el paisaje.

Se quedaron un rato más hablando de cosas más triviales, hasta que empezaron a divisar, en el camino, un pueblecito, no muy grande, pero con pinta de acogedor.

-¿Es por aquí?-preguntó Hermione, mirando los pequeños escaparates y algunas casas de pinta antigua.

-Pues si, es un poco más recto...le llamamos cafetería, pero en realidad, es un horno de pan...también sirven pastas, y a veces venimos aquí a relajarnos...

-¿Ginny ha venido alguna vez con vosotros?-preguntó la chica ocultando todo tipo de sentimientos leíbles en su rostro mostrándose indiferente a los ojos de los demás.

-Si...un par de veces...

-Acompañada de Luna-añadió Harry, mirando de reojo a Ron, que se puso a mirar también los escaparates con reciente interés.

-Vaya...no lo entiendo, Luna y Ginny sabían donde vivía...a una media hora andando en dirección al valle, a paso ligero, a una hora a paseo... ¿No os habían comentado nada?

-Lo más posible es que no supiesen donde estaba el horno este...

Hermione les miró con cara de interrogación mientras seguían caminando. En ese momento unos chicos paseaban por allí, vieron a Hermione y pararon su camino para voltearla a ver mejor. Los dos atléticos chicos miraron con caras ceñudas a los chavales.

-¿No?

-Pues...-dijo el chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes-...no...el nombre del pueblo creo que se lo mencionamos pero no estoy convencido...pero igualmente, íbamos por medio de red Flú.

-¿El horno, o cafetería o granja...o lo que sea tiene red Flú para los clientes?

-Si...eso es lo bueno, por lo que las chicas nunca saben donde esta realmente, simplemente, son transportadas...

-Ahora lo entiendo...-inquirió Hermione. Los tres jóvenes se pararon delante de lo que parecía ser una pequeña pero acogedora granja, con los marcos de madera antigua pero resistente, cómo el letrero. Los chicos entraron, y de inmediato, la chica reconoció el lugar.

_-"Hacia ya tanto que no venía...con el trabajo he estado demasiada liada..."_

-Hermione! Cuanto tiempo sin pasar realmente por aquí!

Los tres jóvenes se voltearon para encontrarse con una anciana de ojos marrones con cara de vitalidad.

-Señora Gellar! Si, tiene razón...ya sabe, el trabajo...

-Bueno, veo que vienes acompañada...-y dándole sin mucho disimulo en las costillas a la chica, le dijo con picardía- y muy bien acompañada, por cierto...-a la chica se le subieron los colores a más no poder, mientras los chicos reían con la graciosa pero anciana mujer.

-Por aquí, por favor...a estas horas de la mañana, en Domingo, a la gente no le apetece salir mucho...a estas horas aún están durmiendo...-la mujer les condujo hacia las pequeñas y redondas mesas y les dijo- elegid la que mas os guste...yo os traeré un desayuno que veréis! Es mi especialidad...

-Aún no le hemos dicho a que hemos venido...

-Lo supongo, querida...-y sin más, la mujer se fue hacia las cocinas, hornos de piedra, mientras los muchachos sonreían y se sentaban.

-Conocías a la señor Gellar...-dijo Ron, mirándola directamente.

-Si...ayer mismo hablé con ella. A veces, a la mujer le da por caminar, y llega a mi casa, donde charlamos y todo eso, pero últimamente con el trabajo he estado algo liada.

Un rato después, la buena mujer, con cara amable, les trajo a cada uno un chocolate caliente y un plato llena de pequeñas pastas caseras.

-Espero que os guste...-dijo la mujer-me gustaría charlar, pero veo que Hermione tenia muchas ganas de hablar con vosotros, como vosotros con ellas, y os dejo, que he de empezar a hornear el pan...por cierto, por hoy hago una excepción, y invita la casa...-después, con un guiño, la buena y anciana mujer se fue por donde había venido.

-Que suerte...de saberlo, nos venimos cada día...-dijo Ron entre risas, cogiendo un pequeño croissant. Hermione se llevó la taza de humeante chocolate a la boca, cómo Harry unos segundos después y saboreo el dulce y calentito sabor a chocolate. A pesar de ser verano, a al chica le encantaba el chocolate desecho caliente, aunque después estuviera muriéndose de calor.

-Bueno, pues...contadme, cómo es va la vida...-dijo Hermione, tras coger una magdalena.

-Pues...no se.

-¿Novias?-preguntó directamente y con sangre fría a los chicos, que se atragantaron y tosieron sonrojados.

-¿Qué?-preguntó seria la chica.

-Pues...los dos estamos solteros...-dijo Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa y clavando sus especiales orbes en el rostro de su amiga, que en ese momento estaba mas concentrada en observar su ahora media magdalena.

-Si...solteros, pero bueno...tu igual...

-Si.

-Tenemos bastante éxito...

-Sobretodo con una rubia de ojos azules algo ida del departamento encargado de revisar el Profeta...

-¿Luna trabaja de revisadota en el Profeta? Tenía entendido por ella misma que simplemente estaba de secretaria de un revisor...-dijo la chica, mirando ahora su chocolate ignorando la cara de horror de su amigo pelirrojo y la de diversión del chico de ojos esmeraldas.

-Es que la ascendieron la semana pasada...-dijo Harry, mientras reía ante la expresión de su amigo.

-Ya decía yo...hace cómo dos semanas que no hablo con Luna en persona...

-¿Co...Co...Cómo has sido que se trataba de Luna?-le preguntó en un susurro Ron, muy subido de color.

-No se... ¿Tendría que haber alguna razón?-preguntó mirando esta vez a su amigo directo a los ojos de su amigo de ojos azules.

-No..-dijo sin voz el chico, no pudiendo aguantar la mirada de su amiga, desviando la suya hacia su amigo Harry, que estaba con dolor de estomago viendo a su mejor amigo.

Cuando se hubo pasado la situación y cambiado de tema, cortesía de Weasley, la conversación se situó en Herms.

-¿Qué hobbies tienes?-preguntó Ron rápidamente.

-Pues...

-¿Leer? ¿Estudiar otra cosa?-preguntó de forma burlona su amigo pecoso.

-Pues...la verdad, es que toco el violín...

Harry y Ron pararon de reírse de la broma de su amigo, y se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

-Vaya..

-Pero sigo leyendo, y más ahora...lo necesito para mi trabajo...

En el momento en el cual la chica dijo la palabra "trabajo", los chicos pusieron toda su atención y cautela en su amiga, cosa que no le pareció nada desapercibida a ella. Había llegado el momento.

-Hermione...tú sabes que nosotros somos Aurores...hemos intentado investigar a partir de tu currículo, preguntando, rastreando en nuestras horas libres...pero no hemos escuchado no averiguado nada, por lo que...

-¿Habéis estado investigando para averiguar dónde trabajo?-les preguntó incrédula la chica, con cara ofendida.

-Lo siento, pero estábamos muy preocupados...-decía Ron de nuevo. La chica cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-...

Tras unos minutos de silencio incómodo, Harry hizo la pregunta, mirando y siendo devuelta la mirada a la chica, que flotaba en el aire.

-¿En que trabajas, Hermione?

La chica descruzó los brazos, y para sorpresa de los chico, esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-Según las chicas, es algo tan o mas peligroso que nuestro trabajo de Aurores...-dijo el moreno, preocupado.

-¿Pero tú no eres Auror?-preguntó Ron.

-No, Ron...

-Pero...

-Mejor Ron, no tenía ganas de estar todo el día preocupándome por ella, por si algún mortifago la había raptado, si estaría bien...además, si no, ya estaría, yo por lo menos, pidiendo su traslado...

-Yo también, amigo...a ver quién sería el valiente mortifago que se enfronte con ella...

Nos lo habríamos cargado antes...-los chicos se pusieron a reír mientras la chica sonreía lentamente, con un extraño brillo en los ojos, dejando perplejos a los jóvenes varones.

La chica agudizó su sonrisa, que resultó ser algo cruel.

-Pues la verdad, es que trabajo...podríamos decir...algo parecido a lo vuestro...pero no capturo mortifagos!-dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de sorpresa y horror de los chicos. Ellos, suavizaron la expresión con alivio, mientras Ron volvía a coger otra pasta, esta vez, pequeña de cabello de ángel, mientras Harry cogía el la taza de chocolate y le daba otro sorbo. Con tranquilidad y mirándolos de reojo, la chica afirmó algo que no los dejó indiferentes.

-Bueno, de hecho trabajo capturando vampiros extremadamente poderosos, antiguos y malvados...

Ron se atragantó y Harry estuvo a punto de regarla de chocolate desecho.

-¿¡Cómo?-preguntaron enfadados y sorprendidos al unísono.

-Pues la verdad...eso, y no sólo eso, si no que...también a las especies de licántropos demasiado peligrosas, unicornios verdaderamente únicos, Dragones milenarios...cosas de esas...también hago de...

-¡¿En qué país trabajas!-preguntó Harry.

-Dudo que trabajes en el departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas...-susurró Ron, mientras la chica asentía.

-Trabajo en...-miró cautelosamente a Harry, y ignoró su rostro que lo miraba con dureza-...en el departamento de misterios...en una nueva sección...me está prohibido decir algo acerca de mi trabajo...-terminó la chica, sin mirar al chico de ojos esmeraldas directamente a los ojos.

El chico de la cicatriz, al oír la palabra "misterio" recordaba su quinto año, en el cual su padrino murió en ése departamento.

-No vimos ninguna puerta ni ningún despacho...-empezó Ron, pero la castaña lo cortó.

-Por supuesto...el departamento de misterios, la sección donde yo trabajo, se hizo un año ante de que nos graduáramos en Hogwarts.

-Puede ser peligroso, pero no tanto cómo nuestro trabajo...-Ron sonaba aliviado, pero Harry no creía lo mismo.

-En muchas ocasiones, mis misiones, superan el peligro de las vuestras...-dijo Hermione, perforándolo con la mirada. Harry se la sostuvo y le preguntó.

-¿Cómo llegaste a eso?-fue su simple pregunta, que al parecer tocó algo en la chica, mientras el pelirrojo estaba que no entendía nada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Aquí está otra vez lo de los reviews...la verdad, no se si he contestado alguno ya con el reply ese...pero bueno, por si acaso...la próxima vez puede que los conteste por ese método (los anónimos por aquí, es evidente...)

Clea everlasing: ¬¬ por muy escritora preferida sea, cómo mate a Harry, la mato yo a ella, o la secuestro...y le obligo a cambiar el final! Muajajajaja! (risa malvada, muy pero que muy malvada...) y es que como no quede con Hermione...T.T dios, me deprime de por vida...bueno guapa, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo (como lo he hecho a sopetones, cada X días, pues las ideas me cambian, por eso ha quedado algo raro...continua tu los tuyos!), bueno, guapísima, unos besicos y ala, que te vaya todo muy bien!

Pottergirl2491:Ala, aquí tienes, Harry, hizo su aparición...espero que te haya gustado (las descripciones...no se como te las habrás imaginado, pero esa a sido a mi manera...¬/¬) Ya la compraste! Que morro...jeje, la verdad, es que daño no haces...Gracias! intento escribir a mi estilo...-.- a algunas personas las aburre...bueno, guapa, que tú no eres precisamente de las que escriben mal (¬¬  mirada del tigre) Y gracias por lo de los exámenes! La verdad, es que me han ido bastante bien...

Lothus.Hicksa: aquí tienes este capitulo... espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Y no te preocupes si no lo entiendes...-.- ya lo entenderás, y si no...pues mientras leas y te lo pases bien...

LadyAmatista: te intriga? 0.0U...puede que con haga esperar mucho con lo de HHr...jeje, aunque tengo pensada una cosa...a ver si donde yo pienso puedo poner algo de HHr...-.-U todo depende...¬¬U siento si te e decepcionado con el trabajo de Herms...perón T.T..Aunque tengo previsto hacerlo más...no se, más bestia...descubrimientos...no se, ya lo verás...( si por entonces sigues leyéndome...T.T no me gustaría perder a una lectora como tu, aunque si pasara, lo comprendería...) Alan? Planear? Que va...que va que va...(Gise pone cara de niña buena, de no haber roto nunca un plato) A quien le gusta Ginny?...bueno, es igual a medida que vayas leyendo (insisto, si aún lo haces) y si no, me vuelves a preguntar ¬¬ tu no dices brutadas...la bruta soy yo, porque me enrollo que no veas contestando.. ala guapa, hasta otra! Muchos besos y mimitos de parte de Gise!

Arwy: aquí, en este capi tienes las respuestas a tus dos preguntas...¬¬U espero no haberte decepcionado, porque se ve que lo puse muy interesante, y resulta que después es una cosa decepcionante...-.-UU

Eleneär: me alegra que te guste aquí lo tienes espero que te haya gustado! Adiós guapa!

Pues cómo siempre, me e enrollado contestando...pero bueno, aquí habéis tenido el capitulo, espero no haberos decepcionado con el reencuentro ni con el trabajo de ella...por cierto, os a gustado el hobbie de Herms? xD es que, he pensado en la tristeza en su trabajo...bueno, ya lo iréis viendo, hasta otra! Adiós!

(agradecería mucho algún Review, que me alegran mucho y me dan muchos ánimos!)


End file.
